Kau dan Aku
by Aquiline Cuppa
Summary: Berlembar-lembar sudah ia menulis sesuatu dalam buku usang itu, sambil mengingat masa lalu. Dimana ia masih memiliki pemuda itu disisi nya, berbagi suka dan duka bersama –yang sebenarnya hanya ada suka cita saat bersama pemuda itu–  pemuda itu akan mendekapnya erat saat ia merasa begitu rapuh seakan melindungi dirinya, semua canda tawa dan... /BadStory/ RnR/ I don't need flame!


**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Kau Dan Aku – Michelle Ziudith_**

 ** _Story by_** ** _Aquiline Cuppa_**

( _Perhatian: Tidak semua kata dari ficlet dibawah ini milik saya sepenuhnya, semua milik disclaimer yang sudah saya cantumkan. Sebaiknya baca sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Kau Dan Aku' dari Michelle Ziudith._ **_Jika tidak suka, tidak perlu baca!_** )

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 ** _RnR?! please.._**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 ** _HAPPY READING~_**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 ** _"Kau Dan Aku"_**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

Ia melihat keluar jendela dari tempat duduknya yang mengarah ke balkon kamar. Menatap langit cerah di pagi hari pertama musim panas, ia hanya duduk didepan meja belajarnya yang terdapat sebuah buku bersampul warna _pink_. Tidak, ia sedang tidak mengerjakan tugas sekolah, ayolah ini hari pertama libur musim panas, jadi lupakan tugas, guru _killer_ dan apapun menyangkut sekolah.

Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu antusias dengan libur musim panas tahun ini –sebenarnya setiap tahun juga begitu. Musim ini adalah musim yang paling berat yang ia alami, setelah musim-musim sebelumnya terasa berbeda dan penuh dengan kegembiraan. Ia bertanya mengapa segalanya berubah saat sesuatu yang ia nanti menjadi begitu menyakitkan dan kelam.

Saat matahari merangkak naik di setiap menitnya menyinari lebih tajam dan terik bumi di bawahnya, menandakan bahwa hanya ia yang berkuasa dalam 90 hari ke depan. Ia masih disana tidak beranjak sedikit pun, kini ia sedang menulis sesuatu dalam buku sampul _pink_ yang tampak usang itu, entah itu buku apa, yang pasti bukan buku pelajaran, tampaknya. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu begitu hening, bahkan detik jarum jam pun tak terdengar –yang sebenarnya di ruangan itu memang tidak ada jam– saking heningnya. Tapi ia bisa mendengar suara dari setiap goresan pena yang menari diatas kertas putih itu dari beberapa menit atau jam yang lalu.

Tenggelam dalam rangkaian kata yang ia tulis dalam buku _diary pink_ nya yang sedikit tampak usang itu. Begitu betah sampai-sampai tak memperdulikan matahari yang menyengat kulit putih porselen nya yang berkilau dan membuat kepala berhelaian merah mudanya memanas, tak peduli apa yang orang lain lakukan diluar sana menyambut datang musim panas –yang selalu dipanggil menjadi musim berlibur– seperti pergi ke pantai, berjemur atau berlibur bersama teman-teman. Tapi tidak, ia begitu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sibuk dengan dunianya yang kini entah dimana. Mencoba menyelami kembali masa lalu yang menjadi dunianya, kini hanya dalam bentuk rangkaian kata didalam diary usangnya. Begitu saja, tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti bagi dunianya kini, tapi dengan menulis semua kenangan yang ada di memori nya itu mungkin ia bisa menerima segala. _Emerald_ itu tak pernah lepas dari _diary_ nya.

Berlembar-lembar sudah ia menulis sesuatu dalam buku usang itu, sambil mengingat masa lalu. Dimana ia masih memiliki pemuda itu disisi nya, berbagi suka dan duka bersama –yang sebenarnya hanya ada suka cita saat bersama pemuda itu– pemuda itu akan mendekapnya erat saat ia merasa begitu rapuh seakan melindungi dirinya, semua canda tawa yang ia keluarkan karena melihat tingkah pemuda itu yang dingin tapi begitu _protective_ kepadanya, cara mata _onyx_ sekelam malam itu memandangnya, cara pemuda itu berbicara, saat ekspresi kesal pemuda itu masih saja berwajah datar, gumamam ambigu khasnya, sampai cara rambut raven mencuat pemuda itu bergoyang saat tertiup angin atau saat pemuda itu berjalan selalu terekam diotak dan menampilkan semuanya didepan mata _emerald_ nya seperti sebuah film yang berulang.

 _Mungkin ini yang terbaik di balik rencanamu_ Kami-sama, batin gadis musim semi. Ia mencoba tegar dan menerima semua hal yang terjadi kini padanya ataupun masa lalunya. Berpikir inilah jalannya, jika dia memang ditakdirkan untuknya maka ia yakin pasti mereka akan bertemu lagi, di suatu hari mungkin tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu. Memang kedengaran sedikit _masochist_ tapi berharap bukannya tidak boleh 'kan?

Gadis itu bangkit dari kursi dan alam kenangannya. Mendekati balkon ia melihat ke bawah sudah ramai orang berlalu lalang, gadis merah muda itu menutup jendela yang terhubung ke balkon kamarnya. Berjalan kearah lemari pakaian mengambil _dress_ hijau _tosca_ untuk mengganti piyama yang ia pakai. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengambil topi _nike_ dan tas selempangan nya di gantungan belakang pintu kamarnya.

Haruno Sakura. Nama gadis dengan mata _emerald_ indah itu.

Sakura menuruni tangga, melihat rumah yang ia naungi begitu sepi. Sepertinya Paman dan Bibinya pergi, entah kemana. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan orang yang memberinya tumpangan tempat tinggal itu, oh kumohon jangan berpikir Sakura gadis yang tidak tahu di untung. Karena ia sudah terlalu baik pada orang –yang mereka sebut dirinya Paman dan Bibi Sakura– yang menyiksanya selama lima tahun ia berada dirumah ini. Memang bukan penyiksaan secara fisik tetapi penyiksaan secara batin lebih perih dan sakit rasanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mulai dipenuhi hal yang negatif –negatif untuk hatinya– ia tidak mau mendendam.

Melepaskan sendal jepit rumahan nya menggantinya dengan _sneakers_ dan mengambil _cherry blossom_ –sepeda merah mudanya– di bagasi. Ia meletakkan tas selempangan nya di keranjang depan sepeda mendorong sepeda kesayangannya keluar bagasi, ia melompat naik dan menekan pedal sepeda mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang.

Sakura akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuannya, agen pemasaran susu botol, ia bekerja paruh waktu disana. Memarkirkan _cherry blossom_ didepan toko ia berjalan masuk sambil menyelempangkan tasnya. Mengangkat kardus yang berisi beberapa botol susu yang sudah diperintahkan oleh bosnya ia meletakkan di keranjang depan sepedanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak lama Sakura kembali memberhentikan sepeda merah mudanya itu disebuah tempat yang tampak ramai dan sibuk –agen penerbitan dan pemasaran koran harian. Yah, katakanlah jika ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan atau apa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak mungkin selalu meminta kepada paman dan bibinya itu –setelah kalian tahu bagaimana mereka– ia tidak mau mendengar sindiran lagi dari orang yang menampung nya itu. Lagipula ia masih berstatus pelajar sekolah menengah atas tahun kedua, jadi tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih dari ini yang bisa menerimanya. Walaupun ia seorang yang pandai di sekolah.

Setelah menerima beberapa ikatan koran-koran dari orang yang bertugas membagi koran kepada para pemasar. Sakura meletakkan koran-koran itu di boncengan besi dibelakang sepedanya dan menarik penjepit besi yang terkait ke bonceng itu. Nah, sudah aman. _Yosh! Ayo berseluncur.._. Batin Sakura. Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, mulai mengantar satu persatu susu botol dan koran ke rumah-rumah yang melakukan order langganan.

"Permisi, ini susu dan koran harian langganan anda."

"Korannya..."

"Aku mengantar susu botol langganan anda nyonya..."

"Terima kasih Sakura!"

"Sama-sama"

"Permisi orderan anda tuan..."

"Nah, ini dia susu sehat untuk cucu nenek Chiyo yang baik hati"

"Ahaha, Sakura kau ini! Ya sudah terima kasih ya, semangat!!"

"Ouh... tentu nenek ku yang paling baik~" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk seorang wanita tua didepan pagar rumah yang megah dengan begitu akrab dan manja, seperti neneknya sendiri.

"Baiklah cucu paling cantik yang tak pernah kumiliki, hati-hati ya..." balas nenek Chiyo sambil membelai surai merah muda Sakura dengan sayang.

"Siap! Sampai jumpa..." Sakura melambai setelah sebelum ia meletakkan tangannya dipelipis seperti seseorang yang tengah hormat militer.

Gadis yang selalu tampak ceria dan bersemangat di luar itu kembali mengayuh sepedanya ketempatan tujuan lainnya mengantar orderan.

Tetapi di sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu besar itu sebuah buku _diary_ yang terbuka tertepa cahaya matahari yang melesak dari pantulan jendela didepannya. Membuat setiap goresan tinta dibuku usang itu terlihat seperti bersinar terkena cahaya, buku yang bertuliskan ungkapkan hati seorang gadis yang kecewa dan segala kenangannya...

 ** _Semusim berlalu_**

 ** _Kau masih bersamaku._**

 ** _Bahagia saat-saat itu denganmu_**

 ** _Kini ku sendiri tak lagi bersamamu_**

 ** _Kau pergi tinggalkan aku dalam sepi_**

 ** _Tak sanggup ku melupakanmu_**

 ** _Mungkin sampai ku temukan seperti dirimu_**

 ** _Bayangmu tinggal puisi_**

 ** _Tertulis dalam diary_**

 ** _Slalu tersimpan disini_**

 ** _Semua tentang kau dan aku_**

 ** _Kini cintaku tlah pergi_**

 ** _Terbawa waktu dan hari_**

 ** _Sungguh tak pernah terganti_**

 ** _Semua tentang kau... dan aku_**

Ini sudah hari ke-78 di musim panas dan gadis dengan mata indah seperti batu emerald itu masih dengan kegiatan setiap harinya –mengantar susu botol dan koran harian kepala pelanggan. Tetapi entah kenapa hari ini merasa ada yang berbeda, ia tidak tahu pasti apa. Matahari bersinar cerah tetapi tak begitu menyengat kulit putih porselennya, kicauan burung di langit biru pun menjadi dunianya setiap hari, tetapi sekarang burung-burung itu seolah membawa kabar gembira entah pada siapa.

Mengabaikan hari ini yang begitu aneh dan firasat nya yang mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura tetap mengayuh cherry blossom nya menuju rumah-rumah selanjutnya.

"Ah, terimakasih ya!"

Sakura hanya membungkukan badannya membalas perkataan pemilik rumah tempat terakhir nya mengantarkan pesanan. Ia berjalan mendekati kearah sepedanya sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya yang kata orang lebar, ia kurang suka fakta itu. Lagi-lagi ia menekan pedal sepeda menembus jalan yang cukup ramai. Ia melajukan sepeda kesayangannya dengan kecepatan sedang di trotoar jalan sambil menyenandungkan puisi yang ia tulis dibuku _diary_ nya itu.

"Tak sanggup ku melupakanmu"

"Mungkin sampai ku temukan seperti dirimu..."

"Bayangmu tinggal puisi..

Tertulis dalam diary..."

"Slalu tersimpan disini...

Semua tentang kau...dan aku"

"Kini cintaku tlah pergi"

"Terbawa waktu dan hari..."

"Sungguh tak pernah ter–"

"Eeee heiii... Awas!"

Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada mobil hitam mengkilap berhenti di tepi trotoar jalan didepannya dan pintu penumpang mobil sebelah kiri –kearah trotoar– terbuka sehingga menutup setengah badan trotoar. Sakura tidak bisa me-rem sepedanya tepat waktu, sehingga ia menabrak pintu mobil yang terbuka itu tepat sebelum seseorang turun dari mobil itu –dari pintu yang terbuka.

Sakura meringis merasakan kepala dan tangannya terbentur pintu mobil sialan yang tiba-tiba terbuka itu, ia mengusap sikunya yang tampak tergores lumayan panjang sambil bangkit dari duduknya–terduduk paksa– bersiap mengomeli orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan sembarangan memarkir dan membuka pintu mobil seenaknya.

"Hei apa kau ti–"

Sakura tak tahu apa semua keanehan dan firasatnya sehari ini adalah bertanda buruk –untuk ia terjatuh menabrak pintu mobil– atau baik –saat ia melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mobil itu mempunyai mata _onyx_ kelam, rambut raven, kulit putih, badan tegap dan gumamam khas–

"Hn."

–berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuh Sakura membeku dibawah tatapan mata memikat itu, ia hanya memandang orang itu seperti ia sedang berada dialam mimpi sebelum air mata menetes dari mata beriris hijau teduhnya dan melewati lengkungan kurva di bibirnya.

"Sungguh tak pernah terganti. Semua tentang _kau...dan aku_."

— **END** —

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

AN: Hoho, Haloha!!! Ada yang kangen saya? Angkat tangan!! *suara jangkrik terdengar*

Oke, nggak apa jika tidak ada yang suka saya /hoi/

1655 _word only story!_ Wew saya tidak tahu akan jadi ficlet song yang lumayan panjang untuk story kedua ini, karena ficlet song pertama tidak sepanjang ini kan?

 _Anyway_ , saya mau **berterima kasih** yang sudah _review, fav_ ataupun _foll_ di ficlet song sebelumnya. Dan jangan lupa untuk memberi _review_ lagi untuk ficlet song yang kedua ini ya

Jika banyak yang suka saya akan membuat lebih banyak ficlet song lagi lain waktu, tapi jika ada yang ingin _request_ (rekomen lagu) juga boleh PM saya atau lewat _review ..._

 _By the way_ , ada yang tahu mobil siapa yang ditabrak Sakura? Atau siapa seseorang yang Sakura maksud di _diary_ nya? Ahhah pasti tahu dong...

Salam,

 _Uiline Cuppa_

 _Eumh, sebenarnya saya ganti penname jadi Aquiline Cuppa (mungkin ada yang tahu artinya? Haha, saya hanya isenk )_

 _Last word,_

 ** _Mind to Review?_**


End file.
